Star vs Earth's Surprises
by Microwaved ponys
Summary: It all started out with smoothies, but soon turned into a mess which means Star falls into a sleep spell, Star and Marco get kidnapped, Marco looses his memory, and all that leads to Star needing Ludo's help.
1. Chapter 1 The plan

**This is the first fan-fiction set i'm making. I hope you all enjoy my hard work! I am so excited**

Star is just an ordinary princess from another dimension called Mewni. Star Butterfly was sent to earth and moved in with the Diaz family. 2 months have past and today was supposed to be an ordinary day... Or so she thought...

* * *

 **Diaz household: Star's POV:**

I was in my room when my alarm went off. I quickly jumped to my feet and got ready for school. Today was Friday, and also the day of our important test. "I forgot to study!" I yelped. I got dressed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I quickly picked up my bag and other important tools and ran down stairs to find Marco and his parents eating breakfast. "OH you made it! Come come breakfast is served." said Mrs. Diaz happily. I nodded and then said "thank you! It looks Delicious!" I ate my waffles and drank my juice. I stood by the door waiting for Marco to walk to school with me.

* * *

 **Marco's POV**

I washed my dishes and Star's dishes as well. I picked up my bag and said "Love you mom love you dad!" Before I could walk out the door, my mother came over to me and said "Me and your father are going to stay at a hotel for 3 days because your father got a job over there. We need you to look after star and make sure she doesn't burn down our house." I looked at my mom and nodded " don't worry mom I can do this!" I said with a nice big smile. "Bye! be safe and don't talk to strangers!" My mother said as she saw us leave the house.

* * *

 **In another dimension: Ludo's POV**

"Hey DIP WADS! " All my minions came, still bruised from the last battle of Star and her Bodyguard. I yelled and said " TELL ME ANY PLANS YOU HAVE" one minion rose his hand and said " What if we call them waffles until their heads blow up" I looked down thinking if he just said that by mistake or if he's just that stupid. I looked up and yelled "NO! ANY OTHER PLANS?" one minion came to me and said "What if we make a potion to make them weak or at least visit another dimension with other evil forces and see if one of them can have the power to make one weak." I looked up and clapped slowly and said yes... Yes.. I like your idea.. we will figure it all out this week. I smirked and said " look out star .. evil will soon defeat you..."

* * *

 **School: Star's POV**

I looked up at Marco and I saw him walking next to me " Hey Marco ... ?" I said. Marco looked at me and said " Yeah Star?" I shifted closer to him and asked " Do you still like Jackie?" "Of course! I was thinking of asking her out or at least talk to her." He said smiling with that beautiful smile of his. I looked down and frowned "oh"

Marco frowned looking at my despair and said " "How about you and Oskar?" I looked at Marco's Brown Latino eyes and said " I don't think he notices me" Marco sighed and said " I'll try talking to him for you" I smiled and said "you will? HUGS!" Marco smiled. We soon both entered the school as I thought to myself

 _What should i do? should I confess to Marco my feelings? Should I focus on going along with Oskar? Should I lie to Jackie and say Marco doesn't want her any more?_

All these thoughts rummaged in my head as I walked to my locker and sighed ... All these choices... What should I do?


	2. Chapter 2 : The plan part 2

Okay guys second chapter. Tell me if I'm bad or good at this I hope I'm good at it

* * *

 **Middle of school: Marco's POV**

I promised star that I was going to talk to Oskar for her. I walked up to him at lunch while he was playing his terrible music. He soon stopped and played lower when I said "Oskar I need to talk to you" "Was-up" he said while playing his music low. "Star wanted to know if you wanted to go out with her." Oskar didn't even look at me. He just stared at his key tar and said "I don't know .. i'll think about it" He then started playing louder. I was irritated, but I left and sat next to Star with Alfonzo and Ferguson. I looked at Star and said "Star I talked to Oskar for you." She looked up and said "what he say?" I looked to the floor and spoke "he said he'll think about it."

* * *

 **End of school**

I was getting my stuff out of my locker until I saw Jackie I packed my stuff and went to go talk to her when ... Star came running to me and pushed me to the ground. She pulled me away before I could even talk to Jackie. Star pulled my arm all the way to the sidewalk."what's wrong?" I said curiously. She said "Uhhh I need your help with something ... at home." I was confused and said "okay ... Star." She smiled and we went home.

* * *

 **In another dimension : Ludo's POV**

"So you think this will work?" Ludo said curiously.

Deep Unknown Voice: " yes.." Here is the potion... make them consume this ... they will be too weak to even move..."

I knew this was great " Now I can get the wand, AND they will be too weak to care. MWAHAHAHAHA"

"Buff frog! Man Arm! Monster giraffe! I need you, Buff frog, to spy on them to check when they aren't looking, Man Arm, you distract them, and Monster giraffe, carefully put the potion in two drinks, write a note, and say it was from their parents." They all nodded and went to work.

"Just wait star butterfly... you won't know what hit ya"

* * *

 **Diaz house hold: Star POV**

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were packing for their trip. After I got home, I quickly ran up to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my night gown.

I went down stairs and sat on the couch. Marco came down stairs in his grey shirt and black pants for he had already taken a shower in another bathroom. They both sat down and Marco looked down to me and said "how was your test, you never told me. Suddenly my eyes opened wide and I laughed sarcastically and said" It was uh heh heh um great ..." Marco didn't believe me and said "tell the truth." I looked down and said "I got a D-." Marco jumped from his seat and said " Star!? Didn't you study like I told you to?" "I was busy with other things" I said. Marco sighed and said "OH I almost forgot! what did you need help with?"

Before I could say anything, Mr and Mrs. Diaz came walking down the stairs with their suitcases and baggage. "Kids! There are food in the fridge and if you need us call me or you father." said Mrs. Diaz. "Bye Kids!" They closed the door and took off. Marco and Star shrugged and watched TV.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Buff Frog was spying and laughed evilly. "Time to begin the plan"


	3. Chapter 3: Weakness

**Nobody's POV**

Buff Frog went to call Monster giraffe to put the potion in two drinks and write the note, but Monster giraffe couldn't write, so Buff frog told Man Arm and Monster giraffe to switch positions. After that, Man Arm went to go put the potion in two drinks, and with his human arm, he went and wrote the note:

 _Dear Marco and Star,_

 _We made you guys Strawberry Smoothies with some cookies_

 _Oh your father just ate them some cookies.. there are still some left though_

 _But we hope you enjoy the smoothies_

 _Love mom_

Monster Giraffe on the other hand went ahead and started knocking on the door and hid in the bushes to distract Marco and Star.

* * *

 **Marco's POV**

"Hello?" I looked around and couldn't see anyone at the door. I came in and asked star "Hey want nachos?" Star looked up and said "yeah I do thanks!" She smiled and I went ahead to the kitchen and I saw a note. "HEY STAR!" I yelled from the kitchen "Mom left us a note!" Star came running in and saw the two smoothies and a some cookies. Star looked up and said "ooooh give me!" She took a smoothie and slurped it. I was about to grab mine, but Star said "MARCO go make nachos go go!"

I sighed and went ahead making the nachos. When I finished, my smoothie had already melted, so i threw it out. I put down the nachos on the coffee table and sat on the couch. I took a nacho, and star came running to the living room, took a nacho, and sat down on the couch. After we finished the nachos, I turned off the TV and we went to our rooms to get ready to sleep.

* * *

 **Ludo's dimension: Ludo's POV**

I looked up to see a portal open. Buff Frog, Monster Giraffe, and Man Arm came in. Buff frog came in and said "Master Ludo we have succeeded." I smirked "Good Job you all have done me well..."

* * *

 **Diaz household: Marco's POV**

I woke up on a Saturday morning and it was 7:32 am.

I heard groans coming from Star's room. I quickly ran to her room to only see Star extremely pale on her bed. "Star! What's wrong? Why are you so pale?" She looked up and I noticed she had light red eyes like she hadn't slept in days. I don't understand she was completely fine yesterday… "I feel like butt" she said weakly. I asked her if she could stand up, but she weakly tried standing but fell back down on her bed. I helped her out of bed and into the bathroom where she could brush her teeth. When she finish, I piggybacked her down stairs, and I gently placed her on the couch. I decided to make her soup for breakfast this time because soup is best to eat when you're sick. When I came back I put the tray on the coffee table. I quickly went upstairs and brought her a blanket. I turned the TV on for her, and I went upstairs to take a shower. I got dressed and I put my red sweater on. I went down stairs and I went back to the couch to see how star was doing, but star wasn't there, I looked around to see if star was anywhere located downstairs. I needed to think … _If I was star, where would I be?..._

I looked in all her favorite spots until I decided to go to her room when I saw her… but something wasn't right. She turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes…


	4. Chapter 4: The cure

**Tell me... Who knew this was going to happen? I mean like… I'm so proud of myself: P ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Marco's POV**

I came in star's room to see if I could call Pony Head for any more places Star could be. When I opened the door, Star was facing toward the wall, so all I saw was the back of her head until she slowly turned around for me to see her face. Her eyes were …were b-black! They was completely black! "S-Star?" I asked completely scared to my bones. She just blinked and didn't say a word. I took a step closer, and Star just squinted at me. I took another step and she started to growl. I was very frightened by now, and with my final step, she clenched her fists and mumbled something I didn't understand. "Wh-What?" She mumbled a bit louder and I heard he say _"your friend is lost in a deep sleep" She_ then fainted and I could tell she was breathing slowly. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I went to her mirror, and I called her parents to see if any of them know what just happened. "mirror mirror on the wall, call Star Butterfly's parents."

* * *

 _ **Calling Parents …**_

"Yes star … wait who are you..." Queen Butterfly said.

"I am Marco, Star's best friend from earth, and I need your help"

"Oh yes I remember you! What do you need?" King butterfly said.

After explaining everything to her parents, they picked up a royal book. Queen Butterfly asked "When did this all begin?" I was thinking… until I remembered, "This mourning! Last night she drank this smoothie… I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! The handwriting looked nothing like my mother's handwriting!"

Queen Butterfly flipped through some pages and said "I believe a potion was dropped into the smoothie and from the looks of it, it's very dangerous! Careful young one, for this is one of the most harmful of all potions. It says to get rid of it; you must somehow remind her of who she is. You have five days to get rid of it or she will be lost in a deep sleep forever! Hurry young one! Hurry!"

We hung up and I thought of ways to remind her of who she is. I decided to continue to call Pony head for answers.

* * *

 **Calling Princess Pony Head…**

"Hey B-fly what's up?" "Wait … oh hey Earth turd what you want?

"Ugh… well I need your help, Star fell in a deep sleep, and I need your help to remind her of who she is because the potion that caused this has a cure, and that's the only way to help her! Hurry I need you here NOW!"

OKAY, OKAY! Calm down earth turd! I'll call my father to let me get out of this prison school, and tell him about this, I'll call you again to let you know I'm coming BYE EARTH TURD!"

Ugh okay now to think …. What would remind star of who she is… Uhhh I'll just wait for Pony Head to come … OH yeah! Her Wand I need to make sure it's out of harm's way! Now let's see… where is it?…

* * *

 **Another dimension: Ludo's POV**

"I believe it is time to steal the wand heh heh heh"

"Minions open up the portal let's GO!

* * *

 **Diaz household: Marco's POV**

I was sitting by Star's bed, waiting for Pony Head to call, but then I saw a portal open in Star's bedroom, and out came Luto and his minions. **"** W-Wh-What are you doing here!?"

"I came to take the wand of course"

"What do you mean how did you know now was the perfect time?"

"Because I was the one who decided to poison you guys… Wait a minute, Why aren't you weak too?!"

"What?!"

"Never mind! ATTACK!"

I was confused but I knew I had to protect the wand. I found the wand bye her notebook and I hid it under Star's pillow.

I soon got a call from the mirror, and it was Pony head!

"Hey earth turd I'll be there in 5 minutes bye!"

I was still karate chopping monsters when she hung up I decided to open up a random portal with Star's scissors, and I pushed Luto in the portal, and his stupid minions followed him. After they were all gone, I saw Ludo's scissors on the ground. I picked it up and put it on Stars desk.

"Well, I guess he won't be coming back for a long time… Wait, why didn't we do that from the beginning when he first attacked two months ago…"

"Oh well" I said extremely exhausted

"Hey earth turd!"

Pony head came flying in through a portal and said "Where's B-Fly? I pointed to Star's bed where Star had been sleeping the whole time. "How long has she been like this?"

"Two hours and … twelve minutes"

"Okay earth tur- I mean Marco, I know what potion this is… My mother had the same thing when she was a young princess. She was attacked by the enemies of my dimension. The way to get rid of it is to; yes remind her of who she is, but to also activate her feelings."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"What are the feelings do we need to activate?"

Pony Head Looked over and said, "There are five feelings. Anger, Pride, Love, Sadness, and fear."

Then it hit me! "OH love! I know that one, It's Oskar!

"Oskar? You sure Marco?"

"Yeah! She's always making goo goo eyes at him!"

"Um Marco… I don't think you know…"

"What?"

* * *

 **2 months ago…**

"Hey B –fly what's up?"

"Hey Pony Head!"

"Hey gurl so what you need?"

"Hold on… let me lock my door!"

"Uhh okay B-fly!"

"Ok Pony Head Promise not to tell ANYONE! Especially Marco!"

"OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN GURL!"

"Okay Here it goes … I think I might have feelings for Marco!"

"Earth Turd? But gurl you've been in earth for only 3 weeks!"

"I know, but I can't help it! He's so adorable, smart, caring, cheerful, and other things!"

"Well gurl why don't you tell him?"

"I can't! He' likes Jackie…"

"Gurl I understand. Just try and tell him he might like you but you'll never know if you don't tell him!

Uh-Oh got to go I'm runnin' out of time I have a five minute time limit!"

"Bye Pony head! Remember it's between you and me… I just really had to tell someone I trust."

* * *

 **Okay guys what you think? I know lots of people say the they open up a portal and push luto in blah blah, but i'm not copying. I just really think that's a great idea and it would go perfect with my story. :P well, hope you like it :3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**Okay guys like I said I post 3 times a week :3 ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Star's Room: Marco's POV**

I looked at Pony head; still confused from what she had said to me. "What do you mean I don't know?"

"N-never mind… If you think it's Oskar then we'll go with it."

I was still confused, but I decided to think what else we needed, "Anger, Pride, Love, Sadness, and fear. We already found out what we should do with love; let's see… what about sadness? I started to think and I remembered a few days back when we went to quest buy. "I remember the day Star was sad when she was thinking about her wand dying out of power if we didn't find out where her charger was."

"PERFECT! Ok uhh you writing this down?"

"OH! Let me get my notepad … Ok found it what else?"

"Hmm we got sadness and love … Okay I got one! When we were back at Mewni she dated this guy named Tom, and now she totally hates him!"

"Okay so anger… there! Okay what else?"

Before we could think of anything else; Pony head's father called through the mirror. She flew over there quickly and pressed call. Sweetheart I need you back to school. You can visit earth again, but only if you're good, so come on!

"Sorry Marco I need to go! I'm probably not going to be back 'til about 3 days… Marco be careful! Things might get weird! If things get too weird then just call me! Remember you just have to be car-"

Pony head did not finishing her words because the guards pulled her through the portal. I turned to star and sighed. It was late and we had school the next day, so I turned off the lights and closed the door. After dealing with that, I decided to go to sleep. I lied down unable to sleep thinking about what Pony head meant if things get too weird…

"Maybe it won't be too serious?"

* * *

 **Next day: Marco's POV**

I woke up and got ready for school. After I finished getting ready; I went to check on Star. She was still sleeping, and I decided to go to school "Maybe she'll be alright?" I left and caught up with the bus. When everyone made it to school; I walked up to my locker and got out my things.

"HEY MARCO!" Ferguson yelled making me jump.

"HAY YAH! Oh it's just you guys"

"Dude! Wait somethings missing about you…"

"Star's not here!" Alfonzo said.

"Oh about that… Star uhh… is sick… yeah she's sick that's what happened!" I said as I was trying to fake a smile.

Well dude…sorry about. Well let's not let this day go away being gloomy! Come on let's get to class.

Ferguson was right! Star should be fine. Well… I think.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

School ended, and I came home as fast as I could to check on star. I was expecting to see a gigantic mess when I opened the door, but instead of a messy living room, and kitchen; it was normal just like it was before I left. I went upstairs to see if the hallway was okay, and it was perfect. I was thinking Star was perfectly fine sleeping on her bed, but man was I wrong. I opened the door and found EVERYTHING in her room upside down. I was practically on her ceiling! I looked if star was in her room, but I couldn't see her anywhere! I decided to close the door, so I can take a moment to believe what I just saw. A few seconds later a heard a loud " _crash_ " from behind her door. I slowly opened the door, and everything was all over the place!

"Star? STAR!?" I saw Star in this cluttered spot in her room. Still unconscious; I ran to her and quickly picked her up and I was going to put her on her bed, but her bed was upside down so I couldn't let her sleep there. I decided to put her on the couch in the living room until I could clean her room. I started to walk upstairs to clean Star's room. After sometime I finally cleaned up Star's room, and I got it all organized. I came downstairs to see if Star was fine. When I walked in the living room Star was still sleeping.

"Heh crazy?" That wasn't that bad. Pony head must be thinking of something else, or is this just the beginning?"


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Magic

**Hey guys I decided I will post every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Diaz Household: Marco's POV**

I brought Star back up to her room, so she can finally sleep on her bed, and not the couch. It was 9:34 PM, and I went ahead getting ready for bed. I finally got in bed, and thought, _"When is Pony Head coming back? Before she left she said she would probably be back in three days, so that should be tomorrow…"_

* * *

 **Later that night in an unknown dimension …**

"Master … Ludo has failed to receive Marco the potion, and has been thrown to another dimension without his dimensional scissors…" Zoro said.

"Has Star taken the potion?" The Leader of Dark Magic said in a very deep toned voice.

"Yes … Star Butterfly has taken the potion, and is now very weak."

"Good, but not well enough… I need you to disguise yourself as a human, and lure Marco away from Star Butterfly. That's when Deka comes in."

"Deka? Great…" Zoro said annoyed.

Deka and Zoro had never gotten along with each other. Even when they were young, and the Leader of Dark Magic adopted them. Even before they were given their powers. Along with Joselina, Rubble, and Mist.

"DEKA" The Leader of Dark Magic yelled loud enough for his minion to come.

"Coming master" The higher pitched voice said. Other than Zoro, who had a deeper voice.

"Deka you must also disguise yourself as a human, and along with Zoro; you must go to dimension earth, and bring me Star Butterfly. Also, capture that boy Marco. We don't want him spreading the news that Star's missing, so they get suspicious do we?

"What about his parents?"

"Oh yes… His parents are gone for a while…We'll Have to brainwash them and Marco so they never knew Star Butterfly… Or even better brainwash Marco's parent's so they don't know Star or Marco…"

"Then what would we do with Marco if they brainwashed his parents?" This feminine voice came out of nowhere. Soon they spotted Mist by the entrance.

Mist is fourteen, and is the youngest one of all the other minions. She has long white hair, and she always wears this light grey dress; long enough to reach her knees. She's always the curious one

"Hmmm… Well my dear little Mist… Marco is fourteen, and you're fourteen… If this works out well then he's all yours."

"Ooooh I like this idea. I wonder if he's cute!"

"Yes yes my dearest child…I'll let you go with Zoro and Deka to take you there to see him."

"Okay master!" She said excitedly

After Mist left the room; the leader of Dark Magic continued with the plan.

"So yes that will happen if we use this plan."

"I like it" Deka said evilly.

"Yeah whatever let's get this over with." Zoro said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Day 3 Marco's Pov**

"Yeah ok I'll tell her…" Geez, I can't believe Oskar said he'snot interested in being star's boyfriend. How is she going to react when I tell her?! _So if he's not her true love then_ …"Nah probably not, but how am I going to tell her?"

I was already up early, and Oscar finally called, but Star couldn't pick up since she was... Yeah. I picked up my phone since she always uses my phone, and answered the call, and that's when he told me. Anyways, I went over to Star's room to check on her.

"Star?" I slowly opened the door and saw her on the floor with her eyes open.

"Star!?" I ran to her side hoping she was back to normal, but she wasn't.

She was breathing slowly, and she just stared at the ceiling. Not even blinking.

"Oh geez when is Pony head coming!?"

"You do know there's another way, right?" An unknown voice said

"Who said that?"

"Look through your window"

I looked through my window to only find this guy outside my backyard. I ran outside so I can get a better look at who was talking to me.

"How do you know about this" I asked frustrated thinking about Star.

"I know things… and I can help. Hi I'm Deka." He said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Okay guys pretty cool huh? Check on Wednesday for new chapter!**

 **Or… Maybe I might consider posting on Monday!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ludo's Help

**Okay guys like I said! I decided to post Monday this week, but only because I didn't want to keep you waiting from my cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Backyard Marco's Pov**

"Deka? How can I trust you?" I was still very confused on how he knew who Star was, and Star's condition.

"Because I brought my two clients of course! Meet Zoro and Mist…"

They all looked suspicious. Deka had black hair, green eyes, and this black suit. The guy next to him whom I believe his name is Zoro had grey hair, blue eyes, and a grey suit. Lastly, this girl who looked my age stood next to Zoro. She had long white hair, violate eyes, and a light grey dress with a white jacket.

"So… you guys can… help me?" I had no other choice, but to trust them.

All of a sudden my phone rang. "Sorry hold on I need to take this."

"Oh that's fine" Deka said. "I'll need to talk with my clients"

"Yeah okay…" I ran to my house and answered my phone.

* * *

 **Dark Magic minion's Pov**

Marco went in the house quickly to his house.

"Okay, maybe we should go easy on him so he won't get too suspicious about us." Zoro said with a worried look on his face as if Marco already found out.

"Quit worrying Zoro! Fine we'll go easy on him, but we need to do this quick"

"Mist! Go distract Marco while Zoro and I get Star Butterfly"

"Yay! I mean yes sir!" Mist was very excited to talk to Marco, but didn't want to show it in front of them.

* * *

 **Marco's Pov**

"Mom?"

"Yes, Marco honey?"

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Marco, me and you father need to stay for another week, and yes, I know we said we would be back in three day, but we can't make it."

"What? Well, I guess that's okay… Don't worry mom I won't let you down."

"Gracias, now we need to get going! Adiós Marco. Love you!"

"Yeah bye mom love you too"

I ended the phone call. "Okay maybe that'll give me more time to find the cure for star."

"Yeah I guess" I heard Mist's voice behind me.

"Oh… yeah um uh it's nothing"

"No I get it… You like Star…don't you?"

"I-I wouldn't say I like her, I mean… wait why do you care?"

"Well, lets see... Oh of course! I like you!"

I have so much on my mind I didn't know how to react. What else could I say? I'm stressed! Who are these people? Can I trust these people? Are they good or bad? What is this girl trying to say? Is Star going to be safe if I let them help her? Should I wait for pony head? Is pony head coming?

"Um if you're asking to be friends then sure."

"No! I like you. As in I know things about you. Examples are that you're smart, people call you the safe kid, your Mexican, You are a green belt in karate... with a stripe, and you're super cute."

"Cute? Wait no I can't… I mean you're pretty and all, but I don't know much about you, and I don't know how you know all this stuff, also I'm really busy dealing with Star's condition."

"I know that stuff because your eyes tell me everything."

"I've never seen you in my school and – wait did you just say my eyes tell you everything?"

"Well Duh!"

"I still don't completely know who you are..."

"Okay let's see... I'm from another dimension, I'm also fourteen just so you know, and I have magical powers.

"Well, to be more specific… I do dark magic."

"Dark Magic!? I knew you people were suspicious! Did you guys do this to Star?"

"Not me of course! Daddy sent Zoro to Luto's dimension to poison you guys." She said as she pointed upstairs.

"They're upstairs!? I need to go save Star!" I yelled as I started running.

"Now you know too much." She said sadly.

"Wait!" She yelled.

"What?" I stopped running to listen.

"Can I get a hug?" She said as she walked towards me.

"I don't know if I can trust you..." I stepped back slowly.

"You don't have to." Mist came up to me and hugged me tighter than Star ever did.

"I wish you liked me." I started to hear her cry.

"N-no don't cry! I don't want you to cry!"

"Negative Negative that's just a shame, forget about now until I say" Mist whispered quietly.

All of a sudden I felt my eyelids getting heavy…

"What are you talking abou-"

* * *

 **Deka's Pov**

"Ok Zoro you can carry her! I insist."

"Sure, like I wanted to do this." Zoro clearly didn't want to do it, so that's why I told him to do it. Ha!

"Come on Zoro! Let's go get Mist, so we can get out of here."

"Whatever"

We went downstairs, and found Mist holding Marco's arms waiting for us.

"Good job Mist! Now let's go show our leader."

"Ok! Here Zoro carry him!" Mist excitedly.

"Whatever." Zoro said grunting.

* * *

 **Back at the Dark Magic Dimension**

"No Rubble over there! You imbecile! "The leader of Dark Magic was frustrated with Rubble's idiocy.

"Sorry master, here?" Rubble said as he pushed a closet to the middle of the room

"You're so stupid! THERRREE!" The leader of Dark Magic said while pointing to the left.

"Oh uh here?

"Oh my gosh derp face! Let me do this!" Joselina said as she entered the main room.

Rubble has brown hair, orange eyes, and wears an orange cloak. He is… not the smartest of the group. While Joselina has light pink hair, pink eyes, and she wears a light pink cloak. She is the smart one out of all of them. Also, if you didn't know yet; Deka is the meanest, Zoro is the calmest one, and Mist is the curious one. They all have separate powers. Deka's dark magic power is pain, Zoro's dark magic power is cloning, Joselina's is mind control, Rubble's is weakening, and Mist's is sleep spells. They all trained in Dark Magic Academy where they learn to control their powers. People from other dimensions would mistake dark magic academy and wizard academy, but only wizards and dark magic students know the difference. As you may know Dark magic is bad and wizards are good, but let's get back to the story.

"Fine I'm going to sleep!" Rubble said while stomping out of the room.

"Yeah no one cares!" Joselina yelled sarcastically.

"It's true." The leader of Dark Magic said laying his head on his hand.

All of a sudden the dimensional portal opened, and out came the three minions.

"Master we're back!" Deka said.

"Yeah whatever." Zoro said while carrying Marco and Star who were both unconscious.

"Perfect! Zoro take Star to the lab, and give Marco to Mist."

"Whatever." Zoro then put Marco on the floor, and left while carrying Star.

"Deka?" Mist asked sweetly.

"What?"

"Help bring Marco to my room!" She demanded.

"Okay fine!" He said as he dragged Marco to her room. Mist followed.

"Okay go away Deka! Go go go go!" She said as she pushed him out of her room, and locked the door.

"Hmm… I need Joselina's mind thingy … JOSELINA!"

"Coming! What? Unlock the door! what do you want?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to unlock the door. Okay come in!"

"Okay Mist what do you want, and who is that?"

"He's Marco from earth." She said dreamily. "Daddy said I can keep him, and I need your help since you have mind control powers to make him not know Star and not know his parents so he can stay with me forever!"

"Yeah…daddy… He's never going to be my dad, but I'll help you!"

"Ok let me wake him up"

Mist began her spell.

"Like I said for now I shall wake you from your slumber"

"Wha-Where am I?" Marco was clearly in a state of confusion.

"Shh don't worry! We just need you awake so she can do this."

"Do what? Wait what's happening?!"

"Ok here it goes!" Joselina said as she placed her hands on Marco's head while closing her eyes.

"Wait I-I didn't agree to this! And w-where's Sta-"

"Done, but he might be out for a few minutes… Bye!" Soon enough Joselina was gone.

"Yay!" Mist yelled in excitement.

* * *

 **Dark Magic Lab**

Zoro brought Star to the lab where he tied her up on the lab bed.

"hmmm I'll just give her the cure since she's already caught. "

"Well let me help you with that"

Zoro turned around to find Joselina standing by the door with the cure.

"Oh you don't have to I could've gotten it."

"I insist! What you're doing is a great thing to do. It's best we don't let her die."

"Um thanks." Zoro was glad someone actually agreed with him for once.

"Now we don't have to worry about her dying." Joselina said as she came over to the side of the lab bed, and gave Star the cure.

"But we still need to make master think she's in that spell." Joselina said as she looked up at Zoro.

Zoro nodded. "What should we do?"

We need Mist! She knows how to put harmless sleep spells on people instead of using those harmful poisons." Joselina started to run out of the lab. "Stay here I'll be right back with Mist!"

* * *

 **Mist's room: Mist's Pov**

I just stared at Marco. "I'm so excited for him to awaken! Then he won't remember Star Butterfly!"

Just then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in?"

"Mist! I need you to the lab now!"

"Um ok?"

I quickly followed Joselina to the lab where Zoro was waiting.

"What's happening?"

"We need you to put a harmless sleep spell on Star!" Zoro pointed out.

I looked at Star who was starting to awaken, and from the looks of it I believe they gave her the cure. She didn't question about where she was or what happened. All she asked was "Where's Marco?"

"Uhhh this is a dream!" I started to say the spell as fast as I could "Sleep! Sleep! Flow through your feet! Every bone is tired as your dreams keep going higher!"

"There, Bye!" I ran off to go stare at Marco again.

* * *

 **Dark magic Lab: Joselina's Pov**

"Okay next step!" I said as I looked up at Zoro.

"Can you make a clone of her?"

"Yeah why?" Zoro said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, we can sneak the real star back to the earth dimension, and with the clone of her master will think it's the real deal-"

"Oh I see where this is going."

"Great! Now then let's hurry! We don't want master to see us right?

"Yeah ok got it!" He said as he closed his eyes and rose out his hands.

Just then this clone fell out, and was sleeping on the floor.

"Perfect she looks exactly like her!"

"Okay now I'll go return the real Star while you put clone Star on that bed."

"Got it!" Zoro picked up clone Star, and I untied the rope on her hands and feet.

"Okay! You put clone Star on the lab bed, and tie her up while I go return real Star.

I opened the dimensional portal and I was right in Star's room. "Okay I'll just put her on the bed, and done!" I quickly went back in the portal, and closed it up.

"Okay I'm done!" I said as I saw clone Star on the lab Bed.

"How long does the clone last?" I asked Zoro.

"Well, the one I used will last up to a whole month." He said as he walked to the doorway. "Come on! Master will be here any minute!"

I nodded as we both left the room.

* * *

 **Back at the Main Room: Dark Magic leader's Pov**

"Hmmm… Time to put an end on the Princess of Mewni! All the desperation of Star's death will give me more power!" I got up from my throne, and walked to the lab.

"Perfect! Little Star will be dead soon enough Mwahahaha!" I walked to the table and got out all my weapons. "What a beautiful day isn't it Star Butterfly." I said as I got out my axe.

* * *

 **Mist's room: Mist's Pov**

I sat on my chair waiting, but soon enough I was interrupted once more.

"Mist?" I heard a voice say.

"What is it Joselina?" I said annoyed as I opened the door.

"How long does the sleep spell that you put on star last?

"She should be awake by ten minutes, or now four minutes since it hasn't been ten minutes without you interrupting me!" I said as I pushed her out the door.

"Thanks!" I heard her say.

I sat back down, and looked down at Marco. All of a sudden his eyes started to open.

"Where am I?" he said confused.

Just in case the spell didn't work I asked him a simple question.

"Do you know who Star Butterfly is?"

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing… Hi, I'm Mist."

"Hi… Mist."

* * *

 **Star's Bedroom: Star's Pov**

"What a long dream." I said as I woke up.

"And what a beautiful...morning?." I got up to mark an X on my calendar. "It's Sunday? Oh yeah!" I looked out the window to check the weather until...

"Wait... Sunday isn't a school day, so why are their kids by the bus stop? With back packs?" I looked away from the window to think...

"Then what day is it? I'll go ask Marco." I was still wondering of that five second dream of being in this lab room with these three people, and this girl who chanted some words. I decided to tell Marco about it, so he can probably tell me why I dreamed about it. I walked into Marco's room, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Marco?" I walked through the hallway, and I check the bathroom. "Marco!?" I heard no answer, so I imagined that maybe his parents were home. " !? I yelled. !?" But still no answer.

"Oh maybe he forgot me at home!" I got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and blah blah blah. I checked the clock to see the time, and it said 7:01 a.m. I ran outside, and the bus came just in time!

I was finally in school! I saw Alfonzo and Ferguson standing by Marco locker with a confused look on their faces. "Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Us too!"

"Oh! Have you seen Marco?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing! Alfonzo said. We haven't seen him since yesterday, but he told us you were sick!" Ferguson

"Sick? No!" I was confused until I remembered! "What day is it?"

Ferguson started laughing. "It's Thursday!"

"Hmm then Saturday through Thursday is…five days!?"

"Uh duh" Ferguson said even more confused.

"I've been asleep for five days!?"

"Asleep? OH so that's why you weren't at school!" Ferguson said face palming.

"So no one knows where Marco is?"

"Sounds serious!" Alfonzo said.

"Hey this might have something to do with my dream!"

"Your dream?" Ferguson questioned.

"Oh was I thinking out loud again?"

"Yeah… Pretty much"

"Tell the teachers I can't make it."

"Why?"

"I got work to do."

I quickly ran to the Diaz house, and into my room. As soon as I entered my room, I called my mother in case she knew anything about Marco or five days ago.

"Calling mom"

"Marco did you- Oh Star!"

"You know Marco?"

"Well, he called me because you were poisoned with this sleeping potion. What happened?"

"Mom, Marco's missing! Do you know anything?"

"Hmm...The real question here is who's your enemy?"

"What do you mean- oh! Thanks mom!"

"Your welcome darling."

"Ludo…"

I opened a portal to Ludo's dimension hiding my wand, so they don't think I have it.

"Where's Ludo?" I mumbled to myself. Just then I heard voices, so I hid behind his throne.

"You fools you could've save me, and because of your foolishness we had to find a new dimensional scissor! Anyways were back! Time to discuss…"

"Hold up!" I yelled as I came out of my hiding spot.

"What are you doing here? ATTAC-"

"Don't attack! I don't have my wand!"

"What do you want, and how are you awake?!"

"I don't know!"

"Anyways, where's Marco!"

"Marco? That karate boy?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know where he is"

"What!? Well, do you have an idea?" I stomped my foot

"Why should I tell you?"

"Reasons!" I yelled blushing.

"More specific!"

"Fine! I love hi- I mean he's my best friend!"

"You love karate boy!?"

"No! Wait yes! I mean I don't know!" I knew I was blushing like a tomato, and I had a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Well… I might make exceptions…" He said while fiddling his fingers.

"I can't give you the wand!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I knew you would say that, so I want… Your demon horns!"

"Well, okay… Here!" I threw the demon horns to Ludo.

"Yay! Ahem I mean thank you." He said as he put the horns on.

"The only place I know where he could be is in that Dark Magic Dimension."

"Dark Magic?" I was shocked.

"Dimension" He said

"I know!" I yelled with frustration

"Take me there now!" I demanded.

"Fine let's go!" He said.

* * *

 **Okay guys I'm sorry this chapter is extremely long, but t's pretty good huh? Next chapter is out Wednesday! See not such a long wait is it? :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Marco

**Okay guys sorry if this is too short. I'm super busy today! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ludo's Castle: Star's Pov**

"So are you ready?" Ludo said as he pointed to the portal.

"Y-yeah let's go!" I wasn't sure if I truly trusted Ludo, but what choice did I have?

"Oh first you need to disguise yourself!"

"Disgui-?" I said as Ludo interrupted me.

"Here! Wear this cloak!" Ludo said as he offered a black cloak to me.

I carefully put on the cloak, and lifted up my hoodie. "Okay! Now let's go!"

We entered the portal to find this gigantic castle. It was very dark with this sensation of creepiness. I was hoping Ludo didn't mean the creepy castle, and that he was going to lead me somewhere else, but it turned out it was definitely the big creepy castle.

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes! Now let's go if you want to save you bodyguard… Or should I say boyfriend? Hahahaha!"

"Not funny! Let's go!" I said as I stomped to the castle.

"Okay this is it!" Ludo said while we both stood in front of the entrance.

* * *

 **The lab: Dark magic leader's Pov**

I picked up the axe, and I was about to cut Star's head off until…

"Knock Knock"

I walked over to the doors, and yelled, "WHO IS IT?"

"It's me Ludo and uh my friend!"

"Oh yes of coarse come in, but don't bother me. I'm going to finish up killing that brat! Mwahahaha!"

"Yeah Okay!" Ludo said as he walked inside.

* * *

 **Star's Pov**

"Okay, so where's Marco?" I asked as I looked around at the strange castle.

He should be in one of those rooms; hey I'll tell you what. I'll go check the dungeons, and you go check the rooms."

"Okay thanks Ludo." I smiled as he headed to the dungeons.

"Okay… Where's Marco?"

* * *

 **Mist's Pov**

"Marco?"

"Yeah?" He said as he looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"You like me, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So… you wouldn't mind if I… kissed you?" I said blushing.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Oh?" I said excitedly.

I reached in to kiss Marco as he began to reach in too.

As the time went by; we finished the kiss. It was amazing!

All of a sudden, my door slammed open.

"Marco!?"

* * *

 **Star's Pov**

I couldn't believe what I saw!

"Marco why is your face so close to hers!?"

"Who are you?" Marco said with confusion.

"It's me! Star!" I pulled my hoodie down to reveal my face.

"Marco! She's evil! Attack her please?" I was confused why this girl was telling Marco to attack me. I mean, why would Marco do that? We're best friends!

"What are you talking about? Marco would never do that!" I shouted at her.

"Yes he will!"

Just then, Marco did his karate stance. "I don't know you…"

"Marco- Wait-Stop!" I said as I tried to block his moves.

"Marco! Pleeease!?" I closed my eyes tight knowing Marco would hurt me, but I didn't feel a thing. I slowly opened my eyes worried to find him ready to attack, but Marco just stood there tilting his head not moving a muscle.

"M-Marco?" I looked up at him. He looked like he was about to cry as he stood there staring right into my eyes.

"I'm sorry …Star." I thought that he regained his memory, and was ready to go, but in that moment of joy; he closed his eyes…he fainted!

"Marco!" I bent down to check on him, but I was interrupted as the girl yelled.

"Look at what you've done! " The girl came over and pushed me aside.

"What I've done!? You're the one who stole him from me!"

"Who cares he's mine now!" She said as she grabbed Marco's arm.

"No he's coming with me!" No! I said as I pulled him back.

"No me!"

"ME!"

"MEEE!"

"Prove it!" I said with my arms crossed.

"Oh I'll prove it alright!" The girl came over and started saying these words.

"Sleep forever-"

"WAIT!"

I looked behind me, and Ludo was next to the doorway with this tall girl.

"Mist come with me! Right now!" The tall girl grabbed the other girl's arm and left the room.

"Thanks Ludo!" I said.

"Don't mention it… literally don't" He said as he came over.

"We should go!"

"Yes, but karate boy should be treated quickly!" He said as he pulled out his dimensional scissors .

"Yeah…I hope he'll still remember me."

* * *

 **Finally! Okay guys sorry I posted late, but its still Wednesday! Well, it's 11:12…**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Out

**Star's Bed room: Star's Pov**

"Thanks Ludo, but you should go to your dimension now."

"Fine…I'm going" He said as he opened a portal, and went through.

As soon as Ludo left my room, I ran over to Marco who was still unconscious.

"Marco?" I realized this was all my fault. If I never moved to earth, and just behaved like a normal princess; we would never be in this mess!

"I'm sorry Marco! I'm sorry…" I tried to pull back my tears, but they came out anyways.

I looked at Marco again, but he still didn't wake up. I was sitting next to Marco, but the moment was interrupted when a portal opened behind me.

"I'm sorry Star! Mist here will help try to wake him up" I heard this girl say behind me.

"I will not!" The other girl said.

"Sorry!" The girl face palmed at the girl's response. "Mist is a kind of…Mad."

"Mist?" I started to get angry, but also worried for Marco. "Well… I guess she can help."

"Okay fine!" Mist came over to Marco and said a spell.

"Life is great so don't be late the day is waiting for you."

"He'll be awake in five minutes or so… Now let's go!" She yelled as she entered the portal.

"Once again I'm sorry about Mist!"

"It's okay… I'm just glad he's alright"

"Glad we could help." She said as she went through the portal.

* * *

 **Dark Magic Dimension**

"Ok finally we've done the right thing!" Joselina said.

"I think you ruined my life." Mist replied.

"But we just helped St-"

"Don't say her name!" Mist interrupted. "Marco should be mine!" Mist stomped to her room.

"Ugh great!" Joselina said.

"WWWHHAT!?" Joselina heard their leader shriek from the lab.

"What's wrong master?" Joselina said as she ran to the lab.

"WHY IS THE BLOOD BLACK!?" The Dark Magic leader yelled as his eyes turned dark red with fiery.

"Um maybe Mewnians have-"

"NO!" They only have RED blood! The only creatures that have black blood are from the ALISTRIA Dimension! He yelled.

"Alist-"

"The only dimension that has those creepy alien things known as Alistrians!"

"Oh… Well ma-"

"NOO! One of you made a CLONE! Call the Minions NOW!" The leader yelled once more.

"Geez… A girl can't talk without everyone interrupting me." She mumbled.

Joselina stepped in the hallway, and yelled "Rubble, Mist, Deka, AND Zoro! Come! Leader needs us!" Joselina was still shaken from the fact that the leader found out the clone was false.

* * *

 **Star's Pov**

I was sitting on my bed thinking about Marco. _Will he remember me?_ Just then, Marco started to sit up.

"Marco!?" I yelled happily. He looked up at me, and said "What happened?"

"Wait, what's my name?" I asked quickly just to know if Marco regained his memory.

"Star? Why are you acting so weird?" Marco said while getting up from the floor.

"Y-you remember me!" I couldn't help, but hug him!

"I-I still don't understand why you're acting this way!" He said as I hugged him tightly.

"All I know is that you were acting odd, and smooching this girl named Mist, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who is Mist, and why would I be smooching her?" He asked as he looked at me with a confused look.

"Oh… heh well, forget about what I just said, so anywa-"

"Star?" Marco pushed me away, and held my shoulders. "Who is Mist?"

"She's this dark magic girl who apparently ''likes'' you…"

"Excuse me while I go wash my mouth." He said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Yay! He knows me!" I started to do my happy dance.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen to Joselina, and the others? Will Star finally tell Marco her feelings? All this will be answered in chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**Okay guys! Chapter 10! Get ready Starco lovers!**

* * *

 **Star's** **Pov**

I sat on my bed as I waited for Marco to come out of the bathroom. I was so exhausted from these past few days, and I couldn't believe I almost lost Marco! "I'm just glad everything is over!" I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I should tell Marco how I feel." Like I said; I almost lost him forever! Right then, Marco came in the room.

"Star! I just remembered something!" He said as he came running in.

"What?" I replied.

"Well, I hope you're not mad because a few days back, Oskar called, but you were in that sleep spell, so I picked it up, and he told me to tell you that… he doesn't want to go… out with you." Marco said in fear of how I would react.

"What!? I want to hear that from him!" I said. I didn't really care, but I decided to go with the flow.

"Ok sure… " He said as he got out his phone.

"Wait … what's his number?" Marco looked at me for an answer.

"Ummm wait… I think it's uhh" I didn't really know, so I shrugged.

"Well, then what now? It's a Friday night and we don't know this dude's number, so- "

"Marco I need to talk to you!" I interrupted.

"Uh ok?" He sat on the bed and waited.

What was I doing!? I can't believe I just said that! Well, I got him here alone in my room. I guess I should tell him now or never.

"Marco I-I like you."

"Well of course we're best friends and-"

"Not in that way…"

"You're saying you don't want to be friends?"

"Yes, wait no! This is coming out terrible." I took a big breath, and went for it.

"Marco, no I don't want to be friends or best friends because…"

"Because?" He said worried.

* * *

Star slid closer to Marco, and pulled his sweater over to her, so their faces were only inches apart. Star reached in and kissed Marco. It lasted about five seconds, but Star felt like it lasted just perfectly.

"St-Star? What about Oskar?" Marco stuttered.

"I like him and his music, but I wasn't sure if he was right for me." Star explained.

"Well I guess that I'll forget about Jackie." He said, still stunned from what had happened.

"Finally!" Star said as she gave Marco a hug. "Hugs!"

"Hugs" Marco replied.

* * *

 **Dark Magic dimension**

"Which one of you cloned Star, and let her free!?"

"I know master!" Mist yelled.

"Who?"

"It was… Zoro and Joselina." She said with an evil smirk.

"No!" They whispered while face palming.

"Is this true Joselina?" The leader said surprised that she would do such a thing.

"N-No Master! In fact, it was four men! All wearing white cloaks… That's uh who did this!" She stuttered.

"Yes thank you Joselina you may all go…" He said as he did a swaying motion with his hands.

"Thanks Joselina you're a hero!" Zoro whispered to Joselina.

"No problem!" She whispered back.

* * *

 **Check back on Wednesday for new chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ordinary Day

**Well, it's Wednesday! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Marco's Pov**

I was staring into Star's eyes, but we soon awoke from into the real world where my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and pressed answer. "Mom?"

"Marco, we are coming home. Your father got the job."

"That's great! When do you think you're coming back?"

"We'll be back in around an hour or so. I am picking up a cake to celebrate!"

"Awesome!"

"Oh Marco, is Star with you?"

''Yeah… Why?"

"Okay we need to talk to you, so um go somewhere else. We have a surprise for her!"

"Uh -okay?" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Marco, where are you going?" Star said as she got up after me.

I looked at Star, and thought of what to say. "Star, I need to talk to my parents."

"Well why can't you stay?" She said worriedly.

"Uh it's a-uh family thing…" I stuttered while trying not to give away that they have a surprise.

"Well… ok." She said while walking towards her bed.

I quickly ran to my room and continued talking to my parents. "Okay she's gone."

"Okay! We decided it'd be great if Star had her own laptop!"

"Whaaaat?" I was totally not agreeing.

"So we bought her one! We'd think it would be great if you could show her how to use it!"

"Why would you buy a laptop though?" I said while mentally face palming.

"Well, since Star will be with us for a long time, we'd think she should adapt to more earth things."

"I guess that's a good point." I said as I sat down.

"Okay we need to hang up now, Bye!" We hung up, and I lied down on my bed. "I still think a laptop is best for Star."

* * *

 **Star's room: Star's Pov**

"I wonder what they're talking about…" I thought as I stood in front of my door with my hand on the door knob. "Are they done talking?" I carefully opened my door, and walked towards Marco's door. I didn't hear any talking, so I knocked on the door. The door opened quickly.

"Oh hey Star!" Marco said while forcing a smile.

"You okay?" I looked at Marco with his phone still in his hand.

"No, I mean Yeah- Yes I'm perfectly fine!"

"What's wrong?" I said knowing Marco was worried about something.

"Well… Apparently I need to show you how to use a laptop…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't trust you- I mean I don't think you're ready for that… responsibility."

"You don't trust me!?" I felt heartbroken with those words.

"Nononono! I didn't mean it like that! I-"

Marco, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you…" I walked away until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Star, I meant that I think it's too difficult for you, and I do trust you; it was just wrong choices of words!"

"So you do trust me?" I said as I turned to face him.

"Positive!"

"Then let's get learning!" I said as I ran to his laptop.

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well okay…" He replied as he followed me.

* * *

 **Dark Magic dimension**

"So what if Master finds out it's not real?" Zoro said as he walked upstairs with Joselina.

"He won't!" She whispered.

"What do you mean he won't?" Zoro whispered back.

"Well, the four white cloaked men I mentioned… Well they're real." She whispered.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Shh! Don't worry! I have a plan!" Joselina said quietly.

* * *

 **Okay! Wow! Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding out about Starco

**Hey guys, I'm going to try a different way of writing.**

* * *

 **Marco's Pov**

"So the thingy to search is that 'icon' over there?" Star pointed to the internet icon on the left. "And when I click on the 'icon', it is supposed to open the home page?" Star questioned.

"Yeah Star." I was standing next to Star as she sat on my desk chair. I was teaching her the basics to using a laptop since mom thought it was a perfect idea to get her a laptop. I was checking the time and I didn't seem to notice Star yelling my name. My parents should be back any minute now…

"MARCO!" Star punched my shoulder to break my train of thoughts. "OW geez! What the heck!?" I yelled at Star. Star started doing her puppy face which made me notice I yelled at her.

"S-Sorry Star! I d-didn't mean to yell!" I stuttered as Star change her expression to sad puppy eyes to her ordinary perky bright smiling self. "It's fine Marco! Now back to my question, what is a YouTube?"

"YouTube is a place where you can watch videos! That search engine in the top is where you can search what you want to watch!" Star looked fascinated and started writing something, but I wasn't looking, I was checking the time.

"Marco, what is Starco?" Star said as she looked up at me while pointing to the screen. "A what-O?" I looked at the screen where I saw MANY videos that showed Star … AND ME!? Wait a sec… Star – Marco – Star-Co? Oh geez!" I quickly pressed the exit button and ran to the door. "Want nachos yes? Okay bye!" I ran downstairs leaving Star alone. "Who even had the idea for those videos!?"

* * *

 **Star's Pov**

"Hmm why did Marco run off? Well he knows me well, I did want nachos!" I chuckled. So what is Starco? I began to go on YouTube and wrote Starco. "Ooh I'll watch this one!"

While watching, there was music playing (really catchy though) and I saw me! And MARCO!? People are drawing us KISS!?" I saw this thing that said comments, so I clicked on it.

* * *

 **DoraSucksEggs**

Omg I ship them sooo much!

 **MoneyIsLife**

Star and Marco sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 **BarbieFatButt**

I'll be in my fan girl corner if you need me… *Squeals*

 **I'mSoDrunk**

AWWW Loving it sooo much!

 **IkillPengi**

So adorable I hope they become a couple!

 **StarVsTheForcesOfEvil**

:3 xoxo Star x Marco!

* * *

"Oh my glob!" I minimized the screen and ran to the door. "I should show him this!"

I ran down stairs and saw Marco sleeping on the couch. "Marco?" I whispered. "Marco where are the nachos?" I poked him. "MARCO?" I thought for a while till I came up with this idea. "Marco if you don't wake up then I'm going to make out with you and-"

"Huh wha?" He said as he got up.

"So you were awake!" I said as I pointed to his face.

"What? NO I somehow heard you say you'd make out with Stan, and I didn't want to dream about that!"

"Stan!? I said AND not Stan! I started laughing at his lack of knowledge from what I had said.

"Oh… And the nachos are in the Microwave!" He said as he laid back down.

"Uh Marco I want to show you something…"

"Okay?" He said as he got up to follow me.

I led him to his room where I opened up the page on his laptop. "First look at this video." I demanded forcing him to sit on the desk chair so he wouldn't run away again.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"So what you think?" I said smiling at his reaction.

"I-I-I" Marco repeated not knowing the right words to say.

"Now read these comments!"

 **A few more minutes later**

"Why did you make me read this!?" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Cause I love it!" I said while giggling.

"Whaaaa?"

All of a sudden we heard this car pullover in the driveway. It's Mrs. Diaz and Mr. Diaz!

"Finally!" He said as he ran out of the room.

"My new laptop!" I skipped after him.

* * *

 **If you laughed at this chapter at any part tell me! I would like to know your reaction! :3**


	13. Chapter 13: The White Cloaks

**Guys! I'm not going to be able to write for a while because I will be moving on Friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Marco's Pov**

"Hello Marco!" My mom came out of the car, and ran quickly with this box in her hand. "Marco, give this to Star." She handed me the box as she ran to the car to get out the cake.

"Okay." I ran upstairs where Star was still on my laptop. "Uh-Star?"

"Oh hey Marco! OHHH what's that!?" Star ran up to me and snatched the box away.

"This is your new laptop." I replied as I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. "You can leave now."

"Oh yeah!" She closed my laptop. "Bye Marco!" Star giggled as she ran out of my room. "Now what has she been searching?" I looked at my google search history where I found more Starco. "Okay maybe these are just other people? I mean like there's no way they think this is us… I think." I cleared my google search history and walked downstairs.

"Marco, just in time!" I saw the cake, a few decorations, and a poster that said "You did it!" Star walked up and handed me a piece. "Thanks…"

* * *

 **Unknown dimension**

"Yes, I know let's get go-" The man with the white cloak was interrupted as this portal opened.

"Where is she?" The dark magic leader started to strangle one of the men with the white cloaks.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" One of the men said.

"LIES!" The dark magic leader used his other hand to throw the other man with his magic.

"Where is Star Butterfly?!" The Dark Magic leader pushed through the man as he started to walk into the white castle. "Where is she!?" He said as he walked up to the Man with the white cloak who sat on the thrown.

"Ahh Carlos… You came just in time…" The man said.

"Don't call me by my name!" Carlos (Dark Magic leader) reached in to attack the man, but failed as an invisible shield protected him. "Face me you coward!" He said as he kept hitting the shield. "Okay… as you wish." All of a sudden Carlos felt himself hovering above ground. "What are you doing!?" Carlos said. "Your wish of course!" The man threw Carlos across the hall which caused him to land upside down. "Anything else? No? Fine then…" The man opened a portal and threw Carlos in. "Bye Bye… Hahahah"

* * *

 **Dark magic dimension**

"Dadada lalala makin' sandwhich mmm mmm mmm!" Rubble sang as he exited the kitchen and into the main hall. "AHHH OOF" The Dark Magic leader landed on top of Rubble. "Oh no are you okay!?" Rubble said as he got up. "N-no I think I'm fine."

"No not you!" Rubble pointed to his sandwich and picked it up."Sandwich!" Rubble bit off a piece. "Mmm…"

"You idiot!" The leader walked off as he left rubble alone. "Ugh my sandwich has dirt on it …. Oh well!"

* * *

 **Guys sorry! I'm moving and we have bad weather over here! As soon as I unpack my computer (tomorrow my computer gets packed) then I'll start writing! Love you! :D**


End file.
